yugiohdofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Auftauchen des Sensenmannes
In einer dunklen Gasse in Domi Town fand ein scheinbar normales Duell statt. Zwei irrelevante Duellanten, Carl Carlos und Urso, spielten um Geld. Ein paar zwilichtige Gestalten schauten zu. Doch Urso enttarnte Carl Carlos als den gesuchten Verbrecher Klaus Kaos. Dieser hatte den berühmten Duellanten Louther getötet. Zudem war er Mitglied der Rare Hunters. Deren Gründungsmitglied Mario hatte 80 Karten gestohlen. Davon wurde eine Hälfte zu seinem Deck und die andere verschenkte er an Fremde. Urso hatte diese 40 verschenkten Karten gesammelt und trat nun also gegen den Rare Hunter an. Der besaß die andere Hälfte der erbeuteten Karten und war damit einst offiziell der beste Duellant außerhalb der Großstädte, bevor er vor dem Gesetz fliehen musste und nicht mehr an Wettbewerben teilnehmen konnte. Klaus Kaos vs Urso So spielten beide nur mit Karten, die das einstige Diebesgut von Mario darstellten. #Urso: Monster verdeckt #Kaos: Mystischer Jinn der Lampe (1800ATK); Finstere Vervielfältigung: 2 weitere Jinns, muss deren ATK bezahlen (Kaos: 4400LP); Delta-Angreifer: Alle Jinns greifen direkt an (Urso: 2600LP) #Urso: Opfert Monster für Finsterer Berserker (darf so oft wie er will angreifen, aber nicht direkt) + Maske der Brutalität (2800ATK); Falle verdeckt; Berserker zerstört die Jinns (Kaos: 1400LP) #Kaos: Urso aktiviert Falle: Dunkle Zitadelle (permanente Falle; +2000LP, 4000 Schaden bei Zerstörung; Urso: 4600LP); Spalt zerstört Finsteren Berserker; Böser Ritter Haya (1500ATK), greift direkt an (Urso: 3500LP) #Urso: Wiedergeburt holt Finsterer Berserker (1800 ATK) zurück, greift Haya an, dieser Kann nicht zerstört werden oder Kampfschadne verursachen (auf beiden Seiten), aber bei jedem Kampft muss Kaos eine Handkarte abwerfen, also greif Berserker so lange an, bis Kaos kein Blatt mehr hat #Kaos: opfert Haya für verdecktes Monster #Urso: Berserker greift verdeckten Sensenmann der Karten (1930DEF) an (Urso: 3370LP), dessen Flipp Effekt zerstört Dunkle Zitadelle (Urso: -630LP) Überraschung Also nahm Klaus das Geld und die Karte Finsterer Berserker an sich. Doch plötzlich trat ein Mann aus dem Schatten: Calvin Dark! Dieser Sherif zog seine Waffe und forderte die gestohlenen Karten zurück. Als Kaos ihm ein Duell anbot lehnte Calvin ab und drohte, beide Männer zu erschießen. Doch die drei Zuschauer stürmten an. Einen erschoss er sofort, der nächste kam von hinten, der Sherif trat ihm in den Bauch, schlug ihn zu Boden, stellte einen Fuß auf ihn und erschoss den dritten Mann. Zum Schluss exekutierte er den zweiten Mann mit einem Kopfschuss. Doch Klaus Kaos wies ihn darauf hin, dass er den Vorbesitzer besiegen müsse, um den Sensenmann zu erhalten. Ein Vertrag mit diesem würde zwar die Seele kosten, aber den Sieg bringen! So duellierte sich Dark mit Kaos. Vorher legte er Urso Handschellen an. Anscheinend war dies der zweite Sieg von Klaus und damit der Gewinn eines Matches. Calvin Dark vs Klaus Kaos Er zielte mit einer zweiten Pistole auf Kaos, doch sie verwandelte sich zu einer Duel Disk. #Kaos: Böser Ritter Haya (1500ATK); Falle verdeckt #Dark: Fröhlicher Sarg: wirft 3 Karten ab: abgeworfener Gren Taktiker der Finderen Welt zerstört verdeckte Falle, Broww Jäger der Finsteren Welt lässt ihn 1 Karte ziehen; Dunkler Kern: Wirft Sillva Kriegerfürst der Finsteren Welt ab, um Haya aus dem Spiel zu entfernen, und wird Sillva wird durch den eigenen Effekt spezialbeschworen (2300LP), greift direkt an (Kaos: 5700LP); Falle verdeckt #Kaos: Finsterer Berserker + Axt der Verzweiflung (2500ATK), zerstört Sillva (Dark: 7800LP), Dark aktiviert Rettungsleine: Sillva (3100ATK) kehrt gestärkt zurück, Gravistoßdrache wird abgeworfen; 2 Fallen verdeckt #Dark: Ewig Infernaler Käfer (1200ATK), wird geopfert für zwei weitere E.I. Käfer, beide direkt, werden durch Sakuretsu-Rüstung zerstört; Sillva direkt (Kaos: 2600LP) #Kaos: Spalt zerstört Sillva; noch ein Böser Ritter Haya (1500ATK), neue Axt der Verzweiflung (2500ATK), direkt (Dark: 5300LP), Kaos muss 1 abwerfen #Dark spielt keine Karten #Kaos: Haya direkt (Dark: 2800LP), wirft 1 ab #Dark: Jäger im Hinterhalt (1500ATK), wirft Großes Auge ab um zu würfeln: 4, zerstört Haya, greift direkt an (Kaos: 1100LP) #Kaos: Mystischer Jinn der Lampe (1800ATK), zerstört Jäger im Hinterhalt (Dark: 2500LP) #Dark: Falle verdeckt #Kaos: seine letzte Axt der Verzweiflung (Jinn: 2800ATK), greift an, Dark aktiviert Ewig Infernales Zerreißen, entfernt Sillva um Jinn zu zerstören; Falle verdeckt #Dark: Ewig Infernales Ungeheuer (1600ATK, Gegner darf bei Angriffen keine Fallen aktivieren wenn keine Handkarten), direkt (Kaos: -500LP) Somit nahm Calvin Dark die beiden Duellanten fest und ging einen Pakt mit dem Sesenmann ein. Nun zog er immer die Karte, die er wollte um gewann jedes Duell. Er erwirkte auch, dass die Union die Stadtmeisterschaften vorzog, um den Titel zu erwerben. Doch ein anderer Duellant schien am Sensenmann interessiert. So forderte Yami ihn zum Duell heraus. Einsatz: Yamis Deck und viel Geld gegen den Sensenmann. Yami selbst wollte seit der Zweiten Landesmeisterschaft Stadtmeister werden und dies wurde nun einmal der Duellant mit dem Sensenmann. Calvin Dark vs Yami Calvin rechnete mit einem Sieg, da er ziehen konnte, was er wollte: #Yami: 1 Monster und 3 Fallen verdeckt #Dark: Finsterer Kreuzritter (1600ATK, Karte abwerfen für +400ATK), wirft Gren ab (zerstört verdeckte Sakuretsu-Rüstung; KR: 2000ATK), wirft Ewig Infernaler Rächer ab (KR: 2400ATK), wirft Sillva ab (KR: 2800ATK), Sillva wird beschworen (Sillva: 2300ATK), wirft Ewig Infernaler Zufallskrieger ab (Kreuzritter: 3200ATK), wirft Broww ab (3600ATK), zieht 1 Karte, wirft Großes Auge ab (4000ATK); Sillva zerstört verdeckten Edelmetalldrachen; Yami aktiviert Ruf der Gejagten und holt Edelmetalldrache (2400ATK), Kreuzritter zerstört Drachen (Yami: 6400LP) #Yami: aktiviert verdecktes Zeitsiegel (Dark darf nächste Runde nicht ziehen, also auch nichts aussuchen); Schnappstahl holt Kreuzritter, direkt (Dark: 4400LP) #Dark: erhält LP durch Schnappstahl (Dark: 5400LP) #Yami: Erfahrener Dunkler Magier (1900ATK) Kreuzritter direkt (Dark: 1800LP); Magier direkt (Dark: -100LP) Also konnte Yami siegen, indem er Dark seine unglaubliche Angriffskraft aufbauen ließ. Doch wenn alle Karten passen, begeht man oft den Fehler, alle zu verwenden. Durch Zeitsiegel konnte Yami verhindern, dass Dark zieht und damit die Macht des Sensenmannes aushebeln. Dann nutzte er die Kampfkraft, die sein Gegner dank der dunklen Magie aufgebaut hatte, und vernichtete ihn damit. Erklärung Diese Kreatur aus der Unterwelt befindet sich in der Spielkarte "Sensenmann der Karten" und paktiert gerne mit dem Besitzer der Karte. Dieser verkauft seine Seele. Dafür erhält er die möglichkeit, in jedem Zug genau die Karte zu ziehen, die er haben möchte. Also verspricht der Sensenmann ihm den Sieg, damit er auch einwilligt. Gleichzeitig will er ihn zum mächtigsten Duellanten machen. Sollte ein Spieler den Vertragspartner aber besiegen, hat der die Möglichkeit den Vertrag zu übernehmen, denn der Sensenmann will die stärkste Seele erhalten. Durch Gier und Machthunger findet er immer Opfer. Die Rare Hunters haben diese einmalige und überaus machtvolle Karte gesucht und Klaus Kaos, der schon immer auf Macht und Siege aus war, hat ihn von Urso geholt, um unter dem Pseudonym Carl Carlos wieder ein großer Duellant zu werden. Urso hatte keine Ahnung von der Macht seiner Karte und nachdem er sie als Preis für das erste Duell verloren hatte, forderte er ein Match. Kaos nutzte diese Chance, um seine neugewonnene Macht auszutesten. Calvin kam zufällig vorbei und kannte diese Karte aus irgend einem Grund und hat die zufällige Chance wahrgenommen, sich diese zu holen. Doch Yamis Informanten haben das natürlich erfahren. Yami hatte die Suche nach der Karte in Auftrag gegeben, um Stadtmeister zu werden. Und Calvin hatte sein Gesuch auf Stadtmeisterschaften sogar noch unterstützt. Denn seitdem er in der Zweiten Landesmeisterschaft gegen den Stadtmeister Bull gesiegt hatte und trotzdem schon in der Gruppenphase ausschied, sehnte er sich nach Stadtmeisterschaften. Tatsächlich holte Yami sich den Titel, während Calvin in der zweiten von vier Runden ausschied. Verhör durch den Sheriff Der Sheriff war nach seiner Niederlage in den Stadtmeisterschaften so niedergeschlagen, dass er auf sein Revier zurückkehrte und dort deprimiert weiterarbeitete. Calvin Dark hatte trotzdem noch den gesuchten Klaus Kaos geschnappt. Er verhörte ihn, doch der wollte nicht den Standort seines Komplizen Ben Banik verraten, der das Deck des alten Top-Duellanten Louther bei sich trug, den Kaos damals ermordet hatte. Doch er stellte klar, dass Barnik immer noch das Teufels-Deck besaß. Damit überstellte Calvin den Rare Hunter an den regulären Sicherheitdienst, der ihn ins große Gefängnis sperrte. Dort saß er nun im Duellanten Teil auf der Etage für die schwersten Verbrecher. Normalerweise reichte dafür ein einzelner Mord, so schrecklich wie er auch war, nicht aus. Aber man er hatte nunmal eine wichtige Persönlichkeit umgebracht. Urso hingegen hatte anscheinden die beiden relevanten Duellanten Dragan und Kinoi entführt und sie an den Menschenhändler und Sklaventreiber Theran aus Sabaku no Kuni verkauft. Dark wusste, dass diese beiden gerade erst aufgetaucht waren und suchte in der Verbrecherkartei des Sicherheitsdienstes. Und tatsächlich fand er heraus, dass dieser Mann der oberste Diener des zurückgekehrten Pharaos Hatep gewesen war und bedeutend beim Angriff auf den Güterbahnhof von Capital City mitgewirkt hatte. Auch erzählte Urso, dass er die Karte des Sensenmanns auf dem Dachboden eines alten Mannes gefunden hatte, als der dessen Haus ausräumen wollte. Sie war in einem mit Totenköpfen verzierten Kästchen, dessen Schloss schon verrostet war. Er brach den Kasten auf und einiges an Staub kam ihm entgegen. Da sah er die Karte und bewunderte sie kurz. Ein böser Geist sei aus der Karte gekommen, aber er habe sie schnell wieder in den Kasten gelegt, eine Schnur darum gebunden, damit er trotz des Bruches hält und sei abgehauen. Den Sensenmann habe er als 41. Karte in seinem Deck benutzt, aber der Geist war ihm nicht geheuer und wenn er schon verlieren musste, wollte er sie gerne los werden. Als Kaos dann auch noch gerade diese Karte wollte, traute er dem ganzen nicht. Zuerst hatte er Angst, Klaus könne den Geist für böse Zwecke misbrauchen, aber er hatte wohl mehr Angst, dass der Geist ihm schaden würde, wenn er noch länger in seinem eigenen Besitz wäre, und gab die Karte weg. Doch Sheriff Dark erklärte ihm, dass Yami damit wesentlich bösere Dinge vor hatte als Kaos und nahm sich nun vor, den Magier aufzuhalten. Dann übergab er auch Urso an seine Kollegen vom Sicherheitsdienst und machte sich auf, Yami zu stoppen.